Kindness Is A Weapon v2
by TangiFrangi
Summary: What if despite the pain and abuse Naruto endured throughout his childhood he found it within himself to forgive? Follow Naruto on his shinobi adventure! Hypersomniac!Naruto, Kind!Naruto, Op!Naruto, DarkPast!Naruto NarutoxSmallHarem NO LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1- New Beginnings!

"So Naruto, I have enrolled you into the academy to officially become genin, seeing that you have reached the age." Said Sarutobi Hiruzen, Konohagakure's current leader.

"Fine, fine, Jiji-chan.. " yawned a young blond, sporting a teasing smirk causing the Hokage to huff in annoyance.

"Show me respect won't you?" Hiruzen whined, he chuckled at their familiarity, there was no formality, no seriousness, it was almost like a casual conversation- something Hiruzeen craved to have.

The Hokage and Naruto had known each other ever since he was born and acted as Naruto's un-official guardian and grandfather figure. Protecting, raising, and even going as far as to supply Naruto with whatever he needed after he 'left' the orphanage. His past was hard and yet he stayed positive and pushed through, that gave Naruto a lot of respect from the Hokage. Naruto's life wasn't always unicorns and sparkles, his upbringing making even an orphan's childhood look like they're living a dream. But as Hiruzen gazes at Naruto he couldn't help but feel proud and accomplished. Naruto had grown into a charming figure, gaining a lot of respect throughout the shinobi ranks thanks to his kindness and selflessness. Naruto was no Mary Sue but he was almost as idealistic as her. (sorry, got some inspiration from a review, thanks by the way)

Naruto had been kicked out of the orphanage at the tender age of four, living on the streets for weeks until Sarutobi found out. Naruto begged Hokage to leave the village. "I want to be stronger!" he said, "I want to protect people and show them that I am worthy!". The Hokage was no idiot, he knew that at four he would die but the look of determination in his eyes faltered his judgment. He agreed, which he regretted as soon as Naruto left. "I'll be back in two years, and stronger than ever" was his last words before disappearing out the gates. Throughout that time the Hokage was distraught. He had no way to contact him, watch him, or even check-in to see how he was doing. Sarutobi honestly thought he had been killed.

The day Naruto had arrived Sarutobi couldn't be happier. Naruto was strong and confident now. He had grown remarkably and he could see the muscle under his clothing. His breath was taken away, to be honest. His little Naruto was a man now, even at the age of six. Though despite that most civilians still hated him, he decided that the best course of action was to give him to the ANBU to look after. He no longer trusted them to treat Naruto better, he had learnt to not trust them the hard way, well, Naruto did.

So Naruto had stayed with the ANBU for 2 years. He was strong, remarkably so. He excelled most of his ANBU in skills everywhere except genjutsu thought he could dispell them like any normal jounin ranked shinobi, though this was expected. It was never a jutsu he could do, neither his parents being able to either (He had yet to tell Naruto about his heritage). The Hokage asked how he had gotten that skill but no matter how much he pushed Naruto refused to tell, saying that "The way I became like this was through my own growth, I had done things you would never understand". This confused him, since when was he so reclusive and wise? He decided not to push and wait until the time was right.

The Hokage sighed, bringing his mind back up to the present. Naruto was silent throughout this, experiencing the old man's many flashbacks before, opting to stay silent. Hiruzen smiled at Naruto causing him to smile back. His presence was always nice, almost too inviting to be true.

"You have changed quite a bit, haven't you?" he asked out of the blue causing Naruto to chuckle, guessing what the flashback was about

"And you haven't, old man."

Hiruzen chuckled himself before resuming the previous topic

"I am proud of you, now you are ready to become an official shinobi. Grow and thrive, I'll be with you all the way" he smiled broadly causing Naruto to tear up and give a happy nod in return.

They settled in silence giving each other appreciative looks before Sarutobi reached under his draw to pass the boy a file.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What is this about?" he asked as he seals it into one of his many storage seals amongst others.

"That, Naruto, is all the information on the curriculum and what is needed to pass the test." He paused before rethinking, "actually, I think you know all that but nevertheless, there is information about the students and your potential teammates."

"Got it. Anything else you need from me? Many paperwork?" he asked, joyous in the opportunity to help his grandfather figure.

"No, I think I'll be fine. Anyway, you should go. You look tired and we both know staying up will not help your condition."

Naruto chuckled before nodding "Will do, old man. Have a good day!" he waved before disappearing in a flash.

"You too.." he mumbled, sighing as he gazes at the paperwork "maybe I should have asked for your help..."

Soon an ANBU came out of the shadows sporting a lizard mask

"Do you think he will be alright?" he asked, concern evident in his voice

"I'm sure he will be fine... He is strong and will only get stronger. You remember how he was as a kid, right?"

The ANBU nodded, flashbacks of the scared yet determined boy racing through his mind "He has grown." he stated

"He has, now let's watch him thrive from the background shall we?"

The ANBU nodded again, a smile behind his mask. "Lets." he said before fading into the corners of the room. The other hidden ANBU nodding happily.

Naruto was lazing around the house, as usual, he currently suffers from hypersomnia, a sleeping disorder that makes him very tired throughout the day, the bags under his eyes ever-present. The medics assumed that it had to do with his training through Naruto would not share what he did that could have caused it. Little action was what was thought of as the best medicine. Though personally he would rather be at the top of the Hokage monument. He didn't know why but it was pleasurably quiet and relaxing. The monument was a haven when he was younger, an escape from the villagers and all of his troubles. Now he looks around the apartment and smiles. It was his. It was theirs. It was his home and he would forever treasure it.

Naruto's apartment was not big by any means but it held this quaint, inviting aura. Many ANBU would come to stay with him for the night to talk or be comforted after an especially stressful mission. He was thought of as the ANBU's personal therapist, that was probably why they liked and trusted him so much. He wanted to help them in return for all the good they did for him years back, always wanting to be there for them like they were for him.

His attitude was warm and friendly. He held no malice against anyone, not even the villagers who had made his life a living hell many years back. Despite this he did have his moments, crying often as he remembered his past or becoming teary in the presence of someone that cared for him. It was an instinct, he latched on and savored and act of love and care as if it was life lifeline.

All his apartment held was a small kitchenette, lounge, and bathroom. Naruto saw no need in a bedroom so he simply converted his couch into a pull out bed for the ANBU. Though he would not tell how he had returned with a discovered high affinity for wind Justus. Because of his condition he spent many hours creating a jutsu to reduce physical exhaustion.

One of them was a levitation jutsu, all Naruto had to do was pump some chakra to whichever body part faced downward and it would create a force that could raise him off of the floor. It was ingenious, only taking him a week to create a basic version. The only problem he had was that because it was a wind jutsu everything within his vicinity would get blown away. Naruto, being the curious inventor he was created a seal, the seal made any selected jutsu personal (not affecting anything but himself) which he released to the ANBU, seeing that it was a useful tool for missions. It was small and eccentric but if you looked hard to could see the amount of time and effort he put into making and perfecting it.

Now he could float around or even fly without consequences, his wind affecting him personally and leaving everything around him unaffected. It only requires a small amount of chakra and considering his chakra reserves were unbelievably large he could float around for the rest of his life and barely be affected, his chakra regeneration refilling faster than it was being drained.

He couldn't remember how long it had been since he had actually walked on the ground, often flying anywhere and everywhere, even sleeping floating around his apartment. He chuckled at that.

Naruto knew he had to join the academy eventually but never so soon. Despite how much he had grown his past fears often resurfaced if only for a moment or two. The could say he was nervous, scared even but he was still confident in himself and positive he can be better, maybe make friends?

Naruto stretched before going into a slow glide around his apartment. _I've got a day, I'll go rest before…_

Eventually, Naruto succumbed to unconsciousness…

(Okay, I have listened to the reviews and changed it to make him more likable. Please tell me if this is better than the past one. If not I can restore the old version. Thanks for the reviews and likes, it makes me very happy that my work is appreciated!)


	2. Chapter 2- Iruka, I Missed You

Naruto woke with a yawn, stretching in the air like a feline.

"Welp," he mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes "Academy I guess… Huh, maybe I'll see Iruka?"

Iruka was one of Naruto's closest people during his childhood. He had been five when he met him while he was still young and fragile. He had been the light in his darkness, one of the first people to treat him as a proper human being. Now he was like a distant father figure, Naruto sighed remembering that night..

_Flashback START:_

Naruto woke, groaning in pain. Bruises littered his body, cuts and slashes along his arms and torso. _Monster .._ He thought sinisterly as he tilted his head to look at his blood covered hand. He chuckled a bit only to cough and groan in pain. Blood pooled around him from his wounds, dirt and grime infecting them and causing yet more pain but he couldn't move. His body was heavy and lax, almost like he was paralyzed. The pain was numbing, but he always healed quick, he would be fine in a few hours like he always was. He could see his vision go blurry and dark before slipping into sweet darkness..

Naruto woke up in an unfamiliar place, this confused him. Had he been dragged off somewhere again? Naruto shook his head only to wince. Grabbing his head he noticed, bandages?_ This isn't right.._

"Are you alright?" came a soft voice. Naruto could tell it was an adult, the only voices he heard were adults. Children often stayed away from him, treating him like the plague..

"Kid?" asked the voice, it almost sounded caring? No, he must be imagining it…

Naruto heard the rustling of movement as a hand landed on his shoulder causing him to jump and snap his eyes open to gaze at the owner of it. His eyes widened before narrowing in suspicion.

The adult was a man with a scar across his nose. His brown hair tied in a spiky ponytail with a leaf headband covering his forehead. He had seen this man before, Iruka was his name if he remembered correctly. Naruto often saw him near the academy, teaching children about what it means to be a shinobi, that always made him jealous.

Iruka's eyes showed no malice, only concern and sincerity. This caused Naruto to become uncomfortable, the only time he was looked at like that was when he was with the hokage.

Naruto attempted to get up only to yelp in pain "No, no! Stop! Your wounds aren't healed yet, Here.." he said, helping naruto to lean against the wall.

Naruto gazed at Iruka calculatingly causing the older man to become uncomfortable.

"W-Well.. My name is Iruka, and you are?" He asked, a soft look in his eyes

"Naruto.." he mumbled in return causing Iruka to smile

"Well Naruto, I have bandaged you up… If I may ask, what happened to you? No one your age should be as injured as you are.."

"Villagers." Naruto stated simply, averting his gaze out the window _So I'm in his house.._ He thought, looking around what looked like a guest bedroom

"V-Villagers?" Iruka sputtered in disbelief. Villagers did this to him?

Naruto only nodded, looking down and fiddle with his hands. Iruka sighed as he took his hand off Naruto's shoulder, forgetting that it was on it.

"Well, do you know why?"

"They s-say I'm a monster…" Naruto mumbled again, this time tears pricked his eyes

"A monster? You don't look like a monster" Iruka stated in confusion

Naruto's head instantly snapped up, startling Iruka. "R-Really?" he asked in disbelief

"Yep!" chuckled Iruka only for his eyes to widen in shock as Naruto broke into a small sob

"S-Sorry…" Naruto choked, rubbing the tears from his eyes "It's just that… N-No one has said that to me before.."

Iruka's eyes softened in sadness before he wrapped Naruto in a hug "You're no monster, you're just a kind, misunderstood child…". Naruto sobbed more, tucking his face into Iruka's neck.

Naruto didn't care about the pain from his injuries. He had never experienced such a feeling, what was it? Compassion? Yea, compassion... It was warm and comforting, he enjoyed it immensely. _This is what it feels like to be loved? _Naruto thought, unconsciously tucking his head deeper into the crook of Iruka's already tear soaked neck.

Iruka looked down at the pitiful body of Naruto _What happened to you? It reminds me of…_ he stopped his train of thought as flashbacks of the Kyuubi attack resurfaced. Iruka tightened his grip around Naruto in a soothing manner.

Soon they parted, Naruto's eyes red and puffy from the tears which stained Iruka's unlucky soaked shirt.

"Where do you live? I'll take you home."

At this Naruto stiffened causing Iruka to become nervous thinking he said something wrong

"I-I don't have a place to live. I'm all alone.." he choked, yet more tears surfacing causing Iruka's stomach to plummet. _He's like I was… _he thought, remembering the torture he had to endure after the death of his parent's and the distruction of his home.

Iruka brought Naruto into yet another hug, "Why not stay with me, kiddo?" he smiled.

Naruto stiffened again before launching himself into Iruka again "Y-Yes.. That would be nice…" the said happily.

Tears pricked Iruka's eyes "T-That's good…"

Iruka lifted Naruto to his level "Let's get strong together, nee?"

Naruto chuckled before wrapping Iruka in a hug of his own "Yea, I would like that…"

_Flashback END_

Naruto's eyes became moist. _Iruka…_ he thought. Naruto quickly rubbed the tears from his eyes and set off to get ready for the Academy with twice the vigor. _I get to see Iruka again…_ he smile happily.

When he came back from training he never got the opportunity to go to the academy. The civilian council still had a deep hate for Naruto because of the Kyuubi. Of course, Naruto knew about this, during his time away he had learned of the hate. He was happy, to say the least which would surprise many. But to Naruto, being the harbourer of the Kyuubi meant to him that they didn't hate him but the Kyuubi. That lifted a weight from his shoulders.

As always, Naruto forgave the villagers. The Kyuubi attacked their village and killed their families. Of course they were cruel to him. The Kyuubi lay dormant inside of him, the kyuubi that wiped out half the village. He was sense in this.

He shook his head to empty the many thoughts racing through his mind and made his way to the door.

As Naruto stepped foot on the- _Floated_ above the streets he could feel the glares of many civilians, though he didn't care as he focused on some individuals within the crows giving him a smile or wave of greeting. Naruto returned the favour as he lifted off the ground and soared above the buildings, it was faster this way.

Eventually Naruto made it to the academy, a minute or so before the bell. _Iruka…_ he thought as he entered the gates.

Many children stopped to look at the unfamiliar boy, certain civilians recognising him with disgusted glares while the shinobi grown ones gave him calculating gazes of even looks of disbelief or admiration at the ingenious way of transportation.

_Welp… Let's see how this goes…_

The bell rings and the students file into different classrooms, Naruto pulls out the folder from the seal and reads the classroom details. _Classroom C-1 huh? _He thought releasing it before heading to the assigned class.

As soon as he made it there he could hear the loud chatting of students and a somewhat angry teacher telling them to quiet down and sit, Naruto sighed at the disrespect they showed to the teacher. **"SIT THE HELL DOWN!" **burst through causing many to yelp, even Naruto who was outside to door.

"Alright class," he heard the voice say "Today we are having a new student, his name is-" the voice cut short as he kept muttering the name in what sounded like disbelief

"N-Naruto Uzumaki…" he breathed, dropping his folder and snapping his head to look at the door as Naruto entered

_Naruto…_ Iruka thought, tears welling in his eyes causing the students to look at him to Naruto weirdly

"Hello again, scarface.." Naruto waved, his eyes moist as well "Missed you~"


	3. Chapter 3- Let's begin, shall we?

"Naruto-kun!" cried Iruka as he launched himself at Naruto. He chuckled catching Iruka midair and crushing him in an affectionate hug

"Where were you?! Why didn't you visit me?! Why are you here now?!" Spluttered Iruka pounding his fists on Naruto's surprisingly firm chest

"Training. A LOT of training" He chuckled, gently lowering the teary eyed chunin on the floor.

Iruka pouted "At least you could have visited me! When did you get back?!" He asked in a slightly angered voice

Naruto sighed, rubbing his temples "The damn civilian council," this caused Iruka to growl, knowing their hate for Naruto "They knew how close we were forced me to stay at a distance, 'A demon should have no friends' apparently" He stated, going into a sarcastic voice when quoting the council.

This caused Iruka to grow a tick mark "Those bastards! When I get my hands on the-"

"It's fine Iruka-kun," Naruto chuckled "The hokage granted me the ability to see you again. He managed to reason to the council that I was trusted and completely loyal to the village. Though I must say, the only reason they accepted was to use me as a weapon like they planned when I was younger I assume..."

"Of course…" Muttered Iruka, crossing his arms across his chest

Throughout this entire conversation the class was quiet, gaze flickering from Iruka to Naruto and back again. The same question running through their minds, _How exactly do they know each other? _Everyone was curious about the newcomer who Iruka seemed to have history with, even Shikamaru quit his napping to gaze at the boy. Their eyes widened as Naruto said 'demon' and 'weapon' as if that's what the council thought of him.

(This class only has shinobi students and clan members, their parents never told them about Naruto to save them for civilian influence. Also, Sakura's mother is a shinobi. No screeching council member bullcrap like in the other fanfics)

"Iruka-sensei!" Called Ino causing Naruto and Iruka pause and look at her making her blush at the attention "Who's he? Do you know him?" she asked, voicing everyone's question, the fellow students nodding their heads intently.

"Well, this is Naruto. We were very close when he was younger, he left a village when he was about 4 and that was the last I heard from him" he answered, growling out the last part with a glare causing Naruto to sweatdrop.

"I had to leave abruptly! I wanted to leave as soon as possible before the council found out!" He defended, pouting

"You could have at least sent a messenger hawk to me, right?" reasoned Iruka

"Not sure, I wanted to be safe so I cut contact to the village. I am pretty sure if I didn't the civilian council probably would have sent some Shinobi to return me. I couldn't let that happen." Replied Naruto, causing Iruka to nod in understanding

"I-I guess that is fine then, just don't do that again!" snapped Iruka causing the class to jump

"Of course Iruka-kun! Sorry I scared you.." Mumbled Naruto, hanging his head dejectedly

This caused Iruka's eyes to widen before glomping Naruto and giving his head a noogie.

"Ah! Iruka-kun!" He chuckled, removing himself from the chunnin's headlock

"Better be sorry!" laughed Iruka watching Naruto fix his unruly blond hair

"Why is he here now? Aren't we graduating today?" asked Choji through mouthfuls of chips.

"Well yes, but I am guessing he got permission for the hokage?" he asked causing Naruto to nod and carry on "I was given permission from the hokage to graduate today, he originally wanted me to skip academy if I could but it was against the shinobi code of conduct so I had too, not that it's bad or anything. It's just not intended."

This caused most the class to nod while Sasuke scoffed "Why is he so special? Probably bribed him if you ask me.." he growled out

Naruto's eyes narrowed at Sasuke. _Sasuke Uchiha, huh? The last of the Uchiha clan after Itachi-kun wiped them out… What a stuck up bastard, but that is to be expected I guess.._

"Well Naruto," started Iruka, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts "Why not sit down there next to Hinata Hyuuga? Hinata raise your hand!"

Down the back of the class came an 'eep!' with a timidly raised hand. Naruto smiled before floating towards the desk and sitting down in the chair beside her, cancelling his jutsu at touch down.

"Greetings Hinata-chan, I am Naruto. Nice to meet you!" he smiled, his hand out asking for a handshake

Hinata timidly returned it "H-Hello Naruto-kun.. It's n-n-nice to meet you too…" she whispered quietly, a small blush sporting her face

_Hinata Hyuuga, Hiashi-kuns successor, right? She's cute, very polite too. Her confidence may need improving though. Oh well, she seems worthy, if I must say. Good on ya Hiashi-kun!_

Naruto nodded happily before reclining in his chair, facing forward to notice many other students looking at him in curiosity and admiration.

"Hello." he said to them, raising his hand in greeting gesture causing many to return the greeting awkwardly only to turn back with a slight tinge of pink on their cheeks _What a looker!_ They all thought

(This is what my OC Naruto looks like. Got some inspiration from what I normally wear, this is one of my favorite attires)

His tan was bronze to perfection with attractive sea blue eyes, his cheekbones defined to perfection. His blond hair was spiky and long, causing an unruly yet unbelievably good combination.

His attire consisted of pale green ANBU pants and a plain white shirt, the sleeves slightly longer than usual so they snagged the tip of his fingers. A five meter military red scarf wrapping around his bottom face and neck before sagging onto the ground. Through all that clothing you could still see muscle, showing that he was quite fit.

Naruto was, infact, very good looking.

"Naruto," chuckled Iruka from the front of class "please stop stealing my students attention" he joked, sticking his tongue out in a playful gesture

Naruto gave a soft laugh in return "Sorry, sorry.. My bad" he replied giving the Kakashi-style eye smile

Iruka gave a small laugh in return before returning to the board

"Alright, this is how the exam is going to go…"

(And end! I am so sorry for recreating this story! I had some issues with editing chapters where it wouldn't save or made multiple undeletable copies of the ones I wanted to get rid of, anyways this is my new series. Much more character developing then my old series. Tell me if there is anything else you want in this series? Also, please recommend harem members. I want it small, 4 or less official! (maybe you want more? I just didn't want to go over the top, ya know?) anyways, male and female as recommended!)


	4. Chapter 4- Genin Teams Assigned!

(Oh, by the way, there is no Mizuki problem nor Mizuki in the class, it happens too often in fics and OC!Naruto isn't the type to steal from his grandfather for a selfish reason)

_So shadow clone, transformation jutsu, and a replacement jutsu? Easy, but what happened to tree and water walking? Why do we even have a history test? We won't even need this in the future!_

Naruto was frustrated, to say the least. "Iruka-kun!" he called, getting the classes attention.

"What's up with this curriculum?" Naruto asked in a slightly annoyed voice, confusing the class

"What?" Iruka asked

"This curriculum is stupid! Where is the chakra control exercises? you know, water walking, tree walking, you don't even have leaf sticking!" Naruto complained, confusing the class even further _What the hell are those?_

Iruka sighed "I tried to talk to the council about it but apparently it is 'too advanced for children'" he growled out

Naruto gave a growl himself "If we don't know this stuff it can really endanger us in the near future.. Maybe I can talk to the hokage about it?"

This caused Iruka to chuckle "Yes, yes that would be good. It's nice to know at least someone acknowledges the danger of skipping it"

"Iruka-sensei!" Called Kiba "What is this water walking stuff about? How can you walk on water?!"

Both Naruto and Iruka sighed in frustration _They should know this!_ They thought. Iruka decided to explain though, hopefully encouraging them to learn it

"Water walking is a practice of chakra control as well as a useful skill for travelling and combat. To do this you need to transfer a restricted flow of chakra to the base of your feet to create a barrier between you and the surface of the water." started Iruka stopping to let Naruto continue "This, however, if far more advanced than simple tree walking. In tree walking all you need is a fixed amount of chakra to travel up the tree, mostly relying on muscle to stay upright. With water walking you have to flux your chakra to follow the current. By using this technique you can develop your concentration skills and chakra control" Naruto explained causing some of the class to nod in understanding whilst others were lost.

"How do you know all this?" yawned Shikamaru, picking himself off of the table\

"Well, I left the village a long time ago to train. During that time I was taught by many different people. This was one of the first things I learned, took me a couple days too" Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his head

"A couple days?!" Interrupted a spluttering Iruka "Water walking took me MONTHS to learn!" He exclaimed, making the class go wide eyed _How did he learn so fast?_

"Hey, you said you left the village to train. When did you leave?" asked a now curious Shikamaru

"Well… I left at four and travelled for about four years, learnt it at about five? Yea, five." confirmed Naruto causing the class to go slack jawed in disbelief while Sasuke scoffed (changing the time away because all the skill Naruto accumulated would be ridiculous in only two years) Naruto's eyes widened as he realised what he was doing" S-Sorry I got carried away.. We should carry on class, nee?"

Iruka just nodded numbly before calling the first name _Just how far have you become, Naruto-kun? _He thought with a shake of his head

(most of the class passed. All of the clan heads, of course)

"Naruto-kun!" called Iruka in a cheery voice

Naruto got up with a stretch, taking the kinks out of his muscles "Coming, Iruka-kun!" he chuckled, making his way down the stairs (he is floating, of course) completely oblivious to the many admiring views he received

"Okay, just do all the required techniques" he said

Naruto nodded before whispering "Kage bunshin no jutsu" as two solid clones appeared making Iruka nod and write something down on his sheet. Naruto than dispelled them and switched places with a chair whilst simultaneously henge-ing into the hokage, pipe and all.

"Okay Naruto," smiled Iruka, grabbing a headband to hand to the blond "You pass! Just sit down and wait for team placements, should take too long"

Naruto nodded with a smile "Got it Iruka-kun!" he said making his way back to the class

It wasn't until fifteen minutes later did the exams finally finish

"Attention!" called Iruka, catching the classes attention

"After thoroughly analyzing your skills and have sent them to be approved by hokage-sama you now have been organised into teams!" he smiled as the class cheered in anticipation

"Alright, here is the teams… (nonsignificant teams)Team 8 is Kiba, Hinata and Sasuke under Kurenai, Team 10 is Team is Shikmaru, Choji and Sakura Asuma, while Team 11 is Ino, Shino, and Naruto-kun under Kakashi!" making Ino woop in joy and Shino to nod. Most the class groaned at the loss of having the likable Naruto on their team apart from the brooding Sasuke

Naruto nodded before looking over to Ino and Shino giving them a smile which they returned (though he was not sure if Shino did)

"Alright, they should be coming any minu-" he was stopped at the sound of stampeding outside the class

"INCOMING!" a voice screamed as a mass of bodies flew through the door

In that pile was all of the genin instructors, doggy piling one Kakashi causing the class to look at them like WTF

"K-Kakashi you're here ear-" he was cut off my a kunai above his head making him jump back

"Where is he…?" growled Asuma, forcing his way out of the tangle of body parts, making Naruto blush in embarrassment which the class noticed, sending a pitiful glance his way

Soon all of their eyes scanned the class until they landed on a blushing red Naruto

"NARUTO-KUN!" they all screamed in joy, pushing over each other to reach him

"Oh dear…" he muttered, sinking his head into the scarf

(Okay done, sorry if my chapters are coming out slower I just returned to school and it's safe to say it's hell… Anyways, you have probably noticed that Sasuke has no fangirls- I did this because it happens often and I don't want to make him too much of an unlikable, stuck-up character! Tell me if most the class liking him is good or not cuz I dunno… Oh well, I guess I'll release the next chapter in 2 days! See ya then!)


	5. Chapter 5- Welcome to Team 11!

"Oh dear…" Naruto muttered in a shaky voice before he was glomped by the jounins, save Kakashi who was whimpering under a table.

"Naruto-kun!" Kurenai called out in joy, Asuma and Anko smiling at a safe distance from the hysterical genjutsu mistress. Near the back of the class most the other jounins smiled as well. However, as much as they loved Naruto they would like to keep their fingers. They shuddered remembering what Anko did to the poor bloke that scratched Naruto with a kunai by accident, let's just say he will never be able to do _that_ again

"Hello Kurenai" He grinned happily as he returned the hug with twice the force making Kurenai heave before struggling to free herself. The class winced swearing they could hear a crack.

Kurenai soon plopped out of his grasp and went jaggedly to a kneel "Still got it, don't you…?" Kurenai chuckled, applying a small medical jutsu to her sides "You're stronger, thought you'd lose your skill after those weeks of sleeping"

Naruto laughed "Nah, I still train as much as I did… Just a little bit softer, ya know…" he trailed off to a nodding Kurenai

"That's good enough for me, just don't get lazy now…" she lectured, jabbing a finger at him

"Okay, okay!" he chuckled, raising his hands in mock surrender "I would never think of it Kurenai-chan" Naruto smiled while Kurenai gave him another loose hug

"Ah, how have you been Asuma?" asked Naruto, standing to give a hug which Asuma accepted ruffling Naruto's head with a bark of laughter

"You got taller, it feels like only yesterday you were only up to my hip" he said, moving his hand from the top of Naruto's head diagonally to the top of his chest as if comparing heights

"That was years ago, old man" Naruto chuckled poking out his tongue playfully which Asuma returned.

Their moment was however disrupted by a soft whimper. Naruto and Asuma looked at the source which was a keening Kakashi looking fearfully at a glaring Kurenai

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked as Kurenai launched herself at Naruto, hanging onto his side by his neck giving him a mini choke

"Ack!" he choked prying a teary eyed Kurenai off his neck

"K-Kakashi-kun is mean! He went early and got you on his genin team! It's a cheat I tell you!" she cried hissed the last part like a bitter fruit, making the hiding Kakashi stiffen at the obvious distaste whilst Iruka went wide-eyed "Him? Early? Oh god...It's the end of the world…" he cried to himself sinking to his knees

"I said I'm sorry…" whined Kakashi, pulling his obviously beaten head out of under the desk

"Hmpf!" She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest

Naruto chuckled at his friends antics "You know we might be doing combined team missions, we can always travel together then?" he offered causing Kurenai to bounce on joy while Asuma pumped his fist in the air in a 'woop!'

"By the way...Anko, why are you here?" he asked a sheepish looking Anko

"W-Well I just wanted to see my Naru-chan!" she answered timidly as she twiddled her fingers innocently

Naruto narrowed his eyes "Does it have to do with Kakashi-bo?" he asked causing the class to snicker and Kakashi to pout further

"Maybe...Fine! I might have been stalking him for…" She mumbled the last part

"For what?" he asked inquisitively

"REVENGE!" she screeched, hurling her body towards a screaming Kakashi

"Please! Show mercy!" he pleaded hysterically as he got put into a headlock by Anko

"I'll show you mercy when you no longer breathe!" she growled, putting more effort into choking him

"That *hurk* doesn't *gasp* make any sense!" he choked out

"Anko…" whined Naruto "You know I need a jounin instructor…" he reasoned causing her to 'hmph'

"I can be it…" she growled, taking Kakashi arm in a leglock causing him to cry out.

Naruto just pouted _Guess I lost my instructor…_

"Ah, don't be that way!" Anko chirped, releasing Kakashi who dropped to the floor out cold and trotted to Naruto, pulling him into a headlock of his own

"Ark!" he cried "can't... breathe…" he got out making the jounins chuckle

"I can still teach ya, who needs a one-eyed wannabe anyways?! You got me, the lovely (and single) snake mistress, Anko!" she gloated proudly, her chest puffed out in pride

"Yea *hurk* that'll b-be g-g-great…" he said with trembling lips, his eyes however showed fear and foreshadowing

"Okay, okay!" Asuma said "I think we have taken enough time, right?" he asked, looking at the amused class

"No, no carry on~" Insisted Ino, waving her hand in a 'continue' gesture only to grow a tick mark and punch a sleeping Shikamaru through the desk making the jounin instructors wince

_Found Tsunade number two..._thought Sarutobi as he peered through his looking orb, unconsciously rubbing the slightly caved in form that is the back of his head

Eventually Naruto managed to remove his flustered face from Anko's grasp "S-Shouldn't you guys be doing your job?" he breathed out only to be answered by a groan from Iruka

"I-I'm alive…?" asked Iruka, picking himself up off the floor where he noticed the sweat dropping class "I had the weirdest dream Kakashi-san came early… Early..." he chuckled at such a silly thought, "I must have imagined iiiiiiiiiii-" he deflated as he peered at the foaming-from-the-mouth copycat and promptly passed out again

Kurenai sighed "Team 8 lets go," she said waving them over then looked at Naruto "See you later Naruto-kun! Maybe I'll come over to your house tonight again?" she offered, skipping out the door with her terrified team _We're going to die…_ they thought sinisterly while most boys growled at Naruto's luck

"Well, let's go team 10!" Asuma said happily, grabbing the kakashi-state Shikamaru and dragging him through the door with a munching Choji and happy Sakura tailing behind it _We got the sane out!_ They mentally cheered

Soon the other jounin instructors grabbed their teams leaving Naruto, Ino, Shino and both unconscious teachers on the floor

"Hey Naruto," called Ino waking up beside him with Shino following quietly

"Hm? Yes?" he asked with a smile, lifting Iruka to his chair and placing him into a comfortable position

"I was wondering how you know those jounins, they seemed to know you very well"

"Ah, when I returned from training I stayed with them. I didn't really have a home at the time" he explained, rubbing the back of his head. This surprised them both

"No home? Did you not live with your parents?" Shino asked but regretted it as soon as Naruto's eyes lost colour

"I-I was an orphan…" he whispered making both their eyes widen

"I-I'm sorry! It was insensitive!" Ino exclaimed with Shino nodding furiously

Naruto just chuckled shaking his head "No, no. You didn't know, why don't we go to the training grounds? I'm sure Kakashi will find us" he offered already walking to the door where Ino and Shino followed "Let's be friends, nee?" he offered with both of them nodding approvingly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team 11 found themselves relaxing in the shade of a tree waiting for Kakashi to arrive. Naruto lay against the thick yet comfortable trunk looking at the clouds while Ino admired the flowers blooming near the base. Shino was off somewhere looking at an insect crawling across a small rock "Interesting…" he muttered as he studied the specimen

There was a comfortable silence as the genin did their own thing until a plume of smoke appeared a meter or so from them making Naruto jump while Ino and Shino looked towards the disturbance

From the smoke came Kakashi, a bandage wrapped around his offended arm.

"Hello team!" Kakashi said cheerfully, eyes softening as he notices Naruto scrambling to him

"Are you okay Kakashi-kun?" asked Naruto worriedly taking hold of Kakashi's arm to look over it

Kakashi just laughed before pulling his arm away and messing up Naruto's already untame hair with the other "Yes, I am quite sure Naruto-kun" he said with a reassuring smile

"That's good" he sighed

"Alright, why not do a team introduction?" he asked, looking at the team with a smile

They all nodded before sitting in a circle under the tree, Kakashi was the first to start

"Okay, I'll start. My name is Kakashi. My likes include Naruto-kun, the other jounins and a special orange book. My dislikes are paperwork and other things. My dreams...Uh, I don't think you're ready to hear that…" he chuckled making Naruto and the others deadpan _I think I have an idea…_

"Okay, you can go next flower girl" he said pointing to Ino making her pout "My name is Ino- _not flower girl.._ Anyways, my likes and my friends and flowers. I dislike rapists, perverts, and violence. My hobbies are...Uh… I guess arranging flowers and drawing. My dreams are to become a strong shinobi and maybe take over my fathers flower shop." she answered with a smile with Kakashi nodding in acceptance _she's charming…_

"Okay you go next bug boy" he said gesturing to the ever quiet Shino "I am Shino. I like insects and my friends. I dislike insecticides and violence. My hobbies include collecting bugs and researching bugs. My dream… Is to finish my bug collection.." he said in a steady voice, shrugging his shoulders when explaining his dream.

_Ah, an enthusiast!_ thought Kakahi

"You can go next Naruto-kun!" Kakashi chirped

"Okay, I am Naruto. I like my friends, family, and animals. My dislikes are violence, abandonment, perverts and…_ cages…_" he said, muttering the last part with the same dullness in his eyes confusing his team but Kakahi who sent a pitying look at Naruto _I understand you buddy…_ "A-Anyways my dreams are to become a free shinobi!" he cheered, raising his fist in a 'woop!'

With that Kakashi clapped "Alright! Now that we have introduced ourselves, I am going to tell you of the test to become official genin!"

"A test? Didn't we pass the test at the academy?" asked a confused Ino

"No, that was to arrange you into teams based on your skills and strengths." Kakashi answered as Team 11 nodded in understanding

"I knew it was too easy…" muttered Naruto

"What is in this test?" asked Shino

"That is a surprise! In the shinobi world you never know what will happen, so be prepared for anything. Anyways I'll meet you here at eleven, make sure to eat plenty you are going to need the energy. Chao!" he summarised disappearing in another plume of dust

"Ino, Shino!" Naruto called to the retreating duo "Let's go get some lunch together as a team, I'm starved" he said, rubbing his groaning stomache

"Sure!" chirped Ino "let's go Shino, I'd love your company" to which Shino just nodded

"Where to?" he asked

"Uh...I know a good place called Ichiraku's! I went there as a kid, knew them for ages" he explained, excitement and nostalgia clear in his voice

"Okay, let's go!" laughed Ino, grabbing Naruto and Shino by the hands and leading them through the streets

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hiya!" Naruto exclaimed, bursting through the flaps of the store

Teuchi looked up from the brewing soup to spot Naruto as a smile lit his face

"Hi again Naruto-kun! It's been a long time, where have you been?" he greeting, bringing Naruto in for a hug over the counter

"Cool shinobi stuff" he chuckled "where is Ayame?" he asked looking over the counter

"I'll go get her," he said, turning to the kitchen entrance "Ayame! Naruto-kun here!" he called

"Naruto-kun?!" asked Ayame bursting from the kitchen to see three smiling ninjas "NARUTO-KUN!" she squealed, crushing Naruto in a powerful hug

"Hello Ayame," chuckled Naruto as he pryed himself free from her grasp "I want to introduce you guys so my friends!" he chirped happily, pointing to a waving Ino and Shino "this is Ino and Shino, their my new team members in Team 11"

"Hello," they both said waving a wave back "what brings you guys here? Want something to eat?" Ayame asked, pointing her ladle to the boiling aromatic pot behind her "I just finished making it, the best yet so her I'd say" she stated proudly puffing out her chest with her fists balled on her sides

"Yes, yes. That'll be great Ayame-chan," Naruto said as he and the rest of his team sat down in some stools next to each other. What Naruto failed to notice was the slight jealous glares Ayame was given my both Ino and Shino

Ayame soon came out with an assortment of ramen, the mixed aromas making their mouths water as they were set down in front of them "any friend of Naruto's are a friend of mine, these are on the house!" she said happily, making her way back to the kitchen

"Thanks Ayame-chan, Teuchi-kun" he said while Teuchi nodded from his position infront of the pot of soup "just eat up, we're always happy to have you" he laughed

Naruto nodded before looking at the waiting Ino and Shino "Let's dig in shall we?" he asked, indicating to the delicious food

They both nodded before picking up their chopsticks

"ITADAKIMASU!"


	6. Chapter 6- Let's get strong together!

"So what do you think the test is about?" Ino asked through a slurp of noodles and broth

"Kakashi-kun is a high ranking Jounin...It will most likely be combat" Naruto said tapping his chopsticks against yet another empty bowl

"It is something else." Interrupted Shino as he set his bowl down on the counter "Logically, a couple genins shouldn't be able to take down a jounin"

Naruto nodded "I agree, it's just a matter of what it is"

They all sat in a silent ponder, their own thoughts wandering to any information they got from him

"That's it!" barked Naruto, hopping from his seat " 'In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum' that's one of Kakashi's mottos. He used to say it all the time when we were on missions" He told them, their eyes widening in realisation

"Teamwork..." whispered Ino

"I see. He wishes to understand how well we work as a team." nodded Shino

"Alright, but how will he test us? I don't believe it would be one on one combat or racing or anything…" pondered Naruto

"Tracking and retrieval?" offered Ino "Kakashi was a track and retrieve ANBU wasn't he?" she asked Naruto who nodded "Yea, we normally went on missions to retrieve stolen items or people"

"So the test will be like a group person retrieval?" Shino guessed

Both Ino and Naruto nodded "Mmm. It must be that"

They sat in silence, enjoying the last of their meal. Naruto stood and turned to his friends

"Well, let's get some rest. We will need our full energy for tomorrow. Bye!" he said before turning to the labouring ramen shop workers "See you later Teuchi-san, Ayame-chan" where they both waved farewell and with that he was gone

Ino and Shino gazed at the vacant seat before turning to each other "So what do you think?" Ino asked

"About what?"

"You know, Naruto. He seems so different"

Shino nodded "It's true. Though I understand why, growing up with the ANBU couldn't have been easily"

Ino turned away swirling the broth around with a chopstick "I don't know… I just want to understand him, you know?"

Shino sighed before standing "I'll be going and I assure you, Ino, it is not just you- Naruto has many secrets that I wish to discover"

Ino nodded before placing down her chopstick "Thanks Ayame-san, Teuchi-san. It was really good"

They both smiled at the compliment "We try our best." Teuchi smiled then paused " You know, I'm really happy Naruto can have some friends his age. You are his first I think- well, that is not an adult or guardian"

This surprised Ino "What do you mean? Surely he had someone"

Teuchi just sighed looking into the boiling broth, his face sullen "Naruto was never considered normal, dear. He would've been lucky to have a child in a fifty foot radius to him when he was younger. He's strong now, that I can tell, I'm just..." he paused "Nah, forget about it. Have a good day, ma'am" he chuckled drawing his attention back to the pot of soup

"Yea..Thanks…" Ino said, her head hung low as she exited the shop

_What happened to you Naruto?_ She asked the sky, the only answer being a heavy rumble from the darkening clouds above _There's going to be a thunderstorm tonight..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino and Shino sat under the tree like last time, their breathes a frosted puff of smoke in the dense, cold morning air. It had been a thunderstorm last night, not the usual one but a monsoon. Trees were uplifted and windows rattled- god knows what the damage was. The training field was no better. Some of the forest plants had been cleared. Trees toppled over onto their brothers with their leaves now part of the littered ground

"The test is going to be harder now" came a voice "It's best if we prepare a trap or two" out of the bushes came Naruto clad is a military green scarf instead of the usual red "It's better to camouflage ourselves to be at an advantage, this scarf will help me mix in with the foliage" he stated, lifting up his scarf to their curious gazes

"You're walking?" Shino asked, noticing Naruto in a standing posture for once

Naruto nodded before scanning the tree line "I flux my chakra to float. Even if I disguise it like usual Kakashi-kun has been around it for a long time. Know it long enough and you will recognise it, I found it better to walk" he dropped to the ground, joining his team under the tree, though his eyes kept scanning the hidden foliage

"You seem on edge today, are you alright?" asked Ino

"Mmm? Yea, it's just I had befriended some friends in these woods. I am worried, I guess…"

"Friends? There are people who live in the forest?"

Naruto chuckled, shaking his head "Animals. I met them a few years back"

They both nodded "and what about Kakashi-sensei? He should have been here. Do you think something is wrong?"

"No." Naruto said, leaning back against the tree "Kakashi-kun is normally late, but since I am in the team I am sure he will be earlier. It's best we set the traps now before he arrives."

"Alright" Ino said taking off into the trees leaving Shino and Naruto "Do your best, kay?" Naruto said with a smile Shino nodded with a slight tinge on his cheeks and disappeared into the foliage

"Now all we have to do is wait…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi team, sorry I'm la-" the newly Kakahi paused, looking at the empty training field "Hello?" he asks only being answered by an eerie gust of wind, sighing he begins his search _Great… _

Meanwhile Naruto, Shino and Ino hide in the bushes a good fifty meters away from him "so you set the traps?" Naruto asked them both

Ino nods "All set. Do you really think he will fall for it? I mean… He's a jounin right?"

Naruto shakes his head "No, despite his status he is not a prodigy like many think. As a matter of fact, he's awful with tracking and sensing chakra. I normally have to do it when we are on missions." he explained, confusing his teammates

"When why is he on tracking and retrieval? It would make more sense to join another unit, right?' Shino asked

"His father used to be in it and he wanted to be a better version of him. An incident I am not able to share happened to his father and Kakashi-kun hated him for it. Since then he vowed to surpass him" Naruto explained

"And the Hokage allowed this?" asked Ino

Naruto nodded "yes. Hokage-kun is a very nice and understanding man, he accepts Kakashi-kun's ambitions- even if he has no chance in completing it."

Ino and Shino nodded in understanding, the crunch of leaves catching their attention

"He found us" Naruto whispered, slowly moving his hand towards the conveniently placed rope "Ino, go out and distract him. Shino, place tracking and chakra draining bugs on him. Mask their chakra of he will be able to find them" Naruto commanded, them both nodding and disappearing into the surrounding foliage

"Now to wait…"

Ino burst out of the bush towards a ready Kakashi as he intercepts her kunai strike with his own "So you finally make your appearance, ay?" he says, sheathing his blade back into his belt "It was smart of Naruto to hide you guys. He knows my strengths and weaknesses, that's a really useful asset in missions."

Ino nods, crouching down into a fighting stance "Are you ready Kakashi-sensei?" she asks positioning two drawn kunai in front of her in an attack and defence position as Kakashi slides into his own

"I warn you, I am not going easy. With Naruto around that could be a big mistake" he warned

Her answer was a quick dash towards Kakashi as she raises her blades to strike down, however he rolls out of the way using his own to clash with Inos. "You are good, that is surprising"

"Underestimation is a ninjas greatest tool" she says rushing towards Kakashi again, slashing her knives toward him in quick succession in an attempt to overwhelm him. Kakashi simply dodges them and intercepts the ones he is not able to with ease. Ino, seeing that it is ineffective jumps back a few meters resheathing her kunai and pulling out two sets of shuriken

Kakashi shunshins a fair distance away, crouching lower to the ground to optimise his movement as the shuriken fly towards him. He dances around the stars of metal gracefully before pulling out his own and throwing them towards Ino

Ino tries to dodge only to be caught by one as she slams into a tree being forced back from the momentum, her sleeve pinned to it by a throwing star. "Argh…" she growls out, slightly winded from the collision

Kakashi sunshined infront of her, a blade poised to her neck "Do you surrender?" he asked to her defiant glare. "Never," she said, moving her foot to trip him, forcing him to jump back

Kakashi sighed, readying his weapon to stop her only to become confused to no attack. He looked up in shock to see a smirking Ino "You look tired, you might need a rest" she teased, just as his body goes heavy and sluggish "What-?" he said as he staggered where he stood, his legs shaky in an effort to stand

"How?" he asked to Ino who pointed behind him. He turns to see Shino emerging from the bushes followed by some oddly familiar bugs. Kakahi's eyes widened in realisation _Chakra absorbing bugs…_

Suddenly he feels something cold pressed against his neck his gaze flickering to a kunai gleaming menacingly next to his artery "Give up" she said, pushing the blade so that it cuts slightly into his neck

Kakashi- to their shock, just eye smiles before saying "never" and puffing out of existence only for a log to appear

"Substitution!" Ino growled, both of them jumping in to a defensive position with the kunai drawn in preparation. Their eyes scanned the forest before stopping at a oddly shaped blob near the base of the tree

They both nod before jumping towards it, crashing through the bushes ready for an attack only to see a smiling Naruto

"Naruto?" Ino asks, looking to Shino who nods _this is the real one_. She places her weapons back, regressing back to a casual stand "so where is Kakashi-sensei?" she asks

"Here!" he chirped, pointing to the ragdolled form of Kakashi, clearly knocked out if the trail of foam and swirly eyes were anything to go from

"So the plan worked?" Shino asked, nudging his sensei with his shoe as if to confirm he isn't awake

"Yep," Naruto said, crouching to heave Kakashi over his shoulders "Would you mind helping me, Shino?"

He nods, going to the other side to support Kakashi "Ino, can you clear away any traps left? We shouldn't leave evidence, even if it is a test"

"Alright!" she smiles before jumping away "Okay, let's get him healed and comfortable. He should be up in an hour or two"

"Do you think we will pass?" Shino asks as they make their way to the usual meeting tree

"Yes," Naruto chuckled "I am sure"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So let me get this straight," Kakashi started "You, Shino, placed a tracker bug and multiple chakra draining bugs on me during the fight with Ino, while you Ino fought me as a distraction for him to do so?" he asked

They both nodded before his gaze shifted to Naruto " and you planned this as well as controlled the trap that ultimately took me out?" he emphasised

"Yep!" Naruto smiled "It took us about an hour to set up. If it wasn't for them and your tart laziness it couldn't have happened"

Kakashi pouted at the insult before adopting a questioning look "But how did you know what the test was?"

Shino answered that "We discussed that during a lunch together. Because you were in the tracking and retrieving squad we deducted that it was of that type, seeing as you had skill in it. Naruto said the motto 'In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum' which apparently was what you go by so we assumed it was about teamwork. Place them together and we got a rough idea of it." he explained to a smiling Team 11

Kakashi chuckled, pulling all three of them into a hug "Well, what can I say? You pass!" he smiled making them all woop in joy

"I am proud to be your sensei. Let's get strong together as a team shall we?" he asked hugging them tighter

"Of course!" they chuckled, returning the gesture

"To Team 11!" they cheered

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Okay, that's the chapter done! Sorry it took so long, I sort of run out of ideas mid way through. Anyways, thanks for reading these, it makes me very happy that people enjoy my work! Have a good rest of the day!)


	7. Chapter 7- I'll be there, always

The hokage sat smoking his pipe like usual. In front of him was the youthfulness that he always wished he could have back- Guy, like usual, was obnoxiously loud shouting the "youth" of others which hurt the wrinkled prune he is.

"I think I get it, Guy…" Mumbled the hokage, placing his pipe on the table

"HOW YOUT- Ah, sorry Hokage-sama!" apologized Guy with an overexaggerated bow

The hokage just sighed, pulling out a packet of tobacco and filling his now empty cancer-stick "So, the teams? Who passed?"

"Team one failed" mumbled a disappointed jounin "and they seemed so ready too…"

"Team two failed- as to be expected, their teamwork was… disastrous, to say the least"

"Team three failed…" and he left it at that

"Team four failed…" there was silence "... Hey, can I have Nar-"

"NO!" barked all the jounin making him pout

"Team five failed"

"Team six passed, if barely- I don't think they will last very long," said another jounin sporting a contemplative look"

"Team 7 passed, their teamwork was- passable and skills manageable"

Kurenai stepped up "Team 8 passed, they were okay, I guess… Hinata is very shy, Sasuke is full of himself," she said making the others nod in agreement "and Kiba is very simple minded- though it could work. Team skills and character changes are in order, I reckon"

The hokage smiled, happy at them passing "and you, Asuma?"

"My team passed! They had good teamwork. Shikamaru was the planner- as I expected, Choji was the muscle and Sakura apparently has healing skills and genjutsu- so she was good support" he finished with a proud smile on his face

"And Kakashi?" he said, looking at the zoned-out Kakashi "Kakashi!" he boomed, scaring the poor jounin though the smile never left his face

"Huh? Oh! My cute little genin passed! They were very well organised and adaptive. I took them to the training field that had been most affected by the storm but they still managed to set traps and overpower me. Their personalities are really charming too! Naruto-kun seems to really utilise their skills- he is a good team leader and they are very capable followers" he finished with a curt nod, humming in joy with his hands clasped together

The hokage laughed "and how exactly did you get overpowered?"

"Well…"

Flashback:

_Kakashi jumped through the leaves, still recovering from the shockingly well executed plan. Eventually he made it to the clearing only to see a small streak of yellow flash through the foliage "Naruto-kun…" he muttered following the chakra trail- though he did struggle_

_Eventually he was led to yet another clearing, the blur dissolving into the air leaving him alone. He tread through the mud, it clinging to his legs making him less mobile "This is a bad position.." he mumbled, changing direction to get to drier land_

"_How'd you get there?" asked a voice- Naruto, he realised "You did well Naruto-kun, as expected- however I outsmarted your genin, so HA!" he barked in joy, stopping to a still_

_There was a rustle of bushes coming from multiple different places around him "I suggest you do not move, Kakashi-kun" Naruto warned, appearing out of the foliage completely free of mud "I have laced this place with traps- any wrong step and BOOM!" he said, expanding his hands in an exploding motion_

"_You must have lied," said Kakashi, taking a small step forward "Look at you, you're free of mud! Probably should have thought that through" he teased, crouching low to string toward Naruto, his arm pulled back for a punch_

_He was shocked as he stopped mid-air, a meter of so from the smiling Naruto "What-?" he said "I warned you~" he smiled, stepping forward to reach on top of Kakashi with his knife outstretched_

_A small but noticeable twip! Sounded and Kakashi was jostled lower "Ninja wire…" Kakashi said in realisation. "But how?" he asked, slightly struggling to free himself "that, my friend is a secret for you to find out later!" he chirped, booping Kakashi on the nose_

"_Now!" he said, spinning the immobile Kakashi to face the mud lake he just escaped from_

"_I still have some more traps! Let's see them stall we?" he chuckled_

"_Why me…" Kakashi whined_

End of flashback:

"-and that's that!"

"I see" chuckled Hiruzen "He really got you, didn't he?"

Kakashi nodded with a smile- not ashamed in the least "I always knew that becoming his instructor wouldn't be easy"

The hokage nodded before rounding back to the snickering jounins "Alright! Those who have passed teams try your hardest to train them to be great shinobi!" he ordered with a smile, soon has gaze went over to the bouncing Kakashi "Oh, and Kakashi! Please don't get to hectic…" he muttered, his eyes pleading

"Of course I won't!" laughed the joyous copy-cat making the hokage deadpan "Please…" he begged shivering at the mental paperwork loaded with damage complaints, though Kakashi heard none of this as he skipped out of the room

The jounins turned their heads to their distraught hokage "We pity you…" they muttered in unison, exiting the room

"I pity me too…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Isupu!" called Naruto, trodding through the marsh of the forest. His distant friend making no answer. "Isupu!" he called again, this time his voice more desperate. He wanted to hear its voice, animal or not it was his friend, he couldn't bear to think what could have happened to it. He tripped over a root falling forward as a stick cut deep into his arm. His body was slick with mud and sweat. He had been looking for the last 3 hours yet to no avail. _Please be okay…_ he pleaded _I'll save you just like you saved me_.

Flashback:

_He had just escaped a beating and dashed to the forest, he was in pain and his small malnutritioned body couldn't hold up as he collapsed into a pile on the forest floor. He began to weep, not in self pity but loathing "what have I done wrong?" he whimpered to himself pulling at his hair painfully._

_He sat there crying for what felt like hours, his body shivering in neglect and coldness. He was snapped out of his break down by a howl. _Wolves…_ he thought in panic, scrambling to his feet to run. They were near, not even a hundred meters away. He could smell them, their musky odor making his eyes water. He could feel their hunger, their beastly side that demanded blood- his blood. _

_He pulled his body through the forest, his legs sloppy and almost unfunctional. They had been abused too much through both his own and others torture. The musky odor neared steadily, this time it seemed to be separating _Their going to ambush me!_ He realised skidding to a stop and looking around the forest. There! A hiding spot! He rushed to a tree, it's roots large and trenched. Naruto squeezed his body through falling into the hollow base of the tree with an almost audible _Thunk!

_He could hear growling around the tree base and the unmistakable sound of sniffing. He whimpered slightly as a claw scratched a root near his head causing movement to stop. He shook, now they were digging. He could not escape, their smell caging him like a beast._

_He skidded back as a wolf ploughed through a new hole, dropping the the ground fully focused on the terrified Naruto. It's ears twitched as it lowered to the ground it's tail wagging in anticipation as it growled threateningly. _

_Naruto cried out as it launched forward, jaws open and teeth bared. He thrust his foot out hitting the beast in the jaw causing it to go flying to the side hitting the wall with a crunch. Naruto quickly threw himself forward towards the hole only for another to appear, then another, then another. He flew back, his back pressed against the roots. He was trapped. Naruto shook like a leaf, he was going to die. _

_Another howl entered the scene, this time louder and even more terrifying. The wolves turned their heads to the commotion. From the bushes came a large wolf, a dire wolf if Naruto remembered correctly. It was black with menacing red eyes. Two red, glowing horns protruded from it's shaggy mane. It snarled, flexing his claws as it's three abnormally large tails swayed behind it. The wolves growled launching out of the hole and towards the new threat._

_Naruto screwed his eyes shut, whimpering in a small ball he had curled himself in. He cried out at the sounds of battle as memories of his beatings resurfaced. He could hear the yipping and snarling of the clashing wolves, the newer arrivals ever there. There was a yelp and whine then a thud. One had died. There was another thud, then another. Wolves were dropping dead. His nose flared as a familiar metallic smell entered it. Blood._

_Now it was quiet, a terrifying, dooming quiet. He could hear the panting of the larger wolf, it's aroma like metal and dust. It had killed them. _

_He stayed close to himself, trembling as it padded forward. He could hear the wolf ripping open the roots. It was coming. He began to cry harder, pressing himself as far away as he could from the terrible beast._

_It padded forward, it's nose flaring and snorting at Naruto's smell. The beast neared slowly, almost cautiously until it loomed over him. Naruto whimpered again, his sobs becoming larger. He knew he was going to die, there was no escaping and he hated it. _

_The dire wolf's nose pressed against the top of his head making him just and sink in on himself further. It sniffed then came a step further forward. Naruto's trembling became unbearable, almost like he had a personal earthquake. _

_He felt something wrap around him, it was soft but strong smelling like the wolf. Naruto peeked an eye open to see black fur. It was the wolf's tail wrapping him in an embrace. He whimpered as he was lifted and pressed against the wolf itself. It huffed, curling his body protectively around him._

_Naruto gazed at the wolf terrified, yet the aura welcomed him with open arms. "Come! Stay!" it seemed to say causing Naruto to relax. The wolf seemed to notice his stare as it tilted his head its eyes warm and comforting, it's muzzle seemingly stretching into a smile_

"_T-Thank you…" mumbled Naruto, grabbing his arm but winced as a finger pushed into one of his many wounds._

_The wolf seemed to frown before lowering it's large head to the wound opening his jaw to lick the wound. Naruto yelped in pain and pulled away only to notice a strange green light emanating from the wound as it closed itself._

_Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief before snapping his head to the laughing wolf- or what he thought was laughing, all it really was was a series of low ruffs._

_Tears welled in Naruto's eyes "thank you…" he repeated. The wolf seemed to smile before lowering its head, curling its body around Naruto protectively '_Good night…'_ it was trying to say_

Flashback end

Naruto whimpered both from pain and loss. He had lost his friend. There was no reply. It was not there.

He picked himself up off the floor, swagging as his legs seemed to give in. His was weak, his body weak from emotion. He slugged through the forest, tears in his eyes. However he couldn't make it very far as he fell again

Naruto cried, his tears uncontrollable. "Isupu, Isupu..." he cried in a lost and mourning voice.

No, he couldn't be alone, not again, not again. He broke down into a puddle of despair. The phantom feelings of Isupu's tail wrapping around him as he grabbed at himself

He could feel them, their soft warmth, their caring scent, their motherly embrace soothing his distraught mind.

Except…

He _could _feel them. He _could_ hear them. He froze, slowly turning his head to a low gruff snort

He was there. He was there!

"Isupu…" Naruto whispered as a nuzzle stroked his cheek "You're safe… Y-You're here…"

(and done! This is the new chapter. Much more emotional than the previous ones! Thanks for the support and sorry it took so long. Had a lot of homework to do for the end of the year. I'll be year 11 soon! Woo! Anyways, yea, thanks for reading!)


	8. Chapter 8- Hello, new team member!

(Isupu= wisp)

Naruto awoke in a bundle fur. The rising and falling of his friends body lifting him ever so slightly with every breath. He pressed his head against the wolf feeling a heartbeat slow and steady. Alive.

Naruto chuckled. He must have fallen asleep after that night- the emotions of loss and reunion stressing him into exhaustion. Isupu was here, Isupu was back and well. He couldn't be happier.

Naruto rolled over, tucking his face into a tuft of thick fur inciting a snort and shift from his companion.

"Good morning…" he mumbled, stroking a hand through the fur infront of him. There was another snort before the direwolf settled down.

Naruto stayed like that enjoying the feeling of a long lost friend. It was a relief, like a weight was lifted whenever in Isupu's presence. It just felt right. It may have been from longing or perhaps a strong bond? He had never felt that with anyone else, like a piece he was missing was found. Completing the puzzle- the screwed up, million sharded puzzle.

He groaned rubbing his eyes. There were missions he needed to do today. Isupu felt his stress and let out a whine, rubbing his muzzle against Naruto's face.

Naruto smiled, stroking the wolf's snout "Why not come with me?" he asked. Isupu tilted its head as in saying 'are you sure?' making him nod "I can just say you are a summon- ah, no...That won't work…" he reconsidered. To do that he would need a summoning scroll and he doubted he could get his hands on one, though he doubted a direwolf contract exists.

Isupu got up causing Naruto to fall with an 'oof!' and trek into the forest. "Isupu?" Naruto asked, walking after his best friend. The direwolf shuffled down into a burrowing cave which Naruto assumed was his home and came out with a yellowish object in its mouth.

"What's that pal?" he asked holding his hand out as it was dropped into it. The wolf huffed before sitting infront of Naruto, still towering over him. Naruto inspected the object. It was a yellowish scroll bound shut by a red and black tassel ended string. _A summoning scroll draft_ Naruto realized tearing his eyes from the opportunity to his friend "You knew I'd want to do that, right? It explains all the times you just up and left". The wolf let out a low gruff before staring intently at the scroll.

Naruto understood and quickly unravelled the scroll setting it on the floor infront of him. It was blank- as expected. That just proved that a direwolf summoning scroll doesn't exist- at least, not yet. Naruto pulled out a kunai slashing his hand and blood pooled around the offending wound. Ink. Naruto used the edge of the kunai to begin drawing designs on the scroll as Isupu watched intently.

Eventually he was finished, 3 hours of drawing and a lot of blood later. By that time Isupu was asleep, probably from boredom.

"Hey, Isupu" gently called Naruto probing his friends side "I'm done"

The wolf woke opening a bleared eye before slowly going into a stand and stretch. Naruto held out his hand for his friend to take and pulled out a kunai, slashing the underside of its paw.

The blood dripping down onto the scroll as smoke arose. The blood sizzled and danced as if on fire until it eventually evaporated. "Done" Naruto sighed as a small image of a wolf head formed in the centre of the design.

Naruto turned to his friend with a grateful smile "Thank you. Now all I need to do is summon you and our contract will be official. Are you ready?"

The wolf nodded, standing straight in preparation. Naruto laid the scroll out and slashed his palm. As soon as the first drop handed on paper his friend vanished from his spot and reappeared a few centimeters closer.

"Done..." Naruto sighed, dropping to the ground where Isupu joined him

"Master…" the direwolf said in a deep rumbling voice

Naruto's head snapped up in shock before adopting a troubled look "This is going to take a lot of getting used to…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Isupu POV:**

Isupu walked through the Konoha's gate in tow of Naruto. It had taken a lot of convincing to make him come into the village- he knew just fine how they treated Naruto and had grown a deep hatred. Isupu had to use every once of effort not to go rampid and rip apart every civilian, the only reason he didn't was from Naruto's endless pleaing.

He stiffed the air. It smelt like wood and paint and humans. Not a good combination and completely different from the forestry scents he was accustomed to. He snorted, picking up pace to catch up to his human friend.

"_Master," _Isupu growled _"The humans are looking at you"_

Isupu snarled turning his head to the terrified humans watching him and his master. They eeped and turned away still sweating bullets though he caught occasional awed glimpses toward them. Isupu grew an agitated expression and tucked in closer to his friend, they weren't going to do anything to him if it's the last thing he does so be it someone dies.

He felt a hand in his mane and turned his head to Naruto who sent him a gentle smile "I'll be fine. They won't do anything, Isupu" he tried to comfort

He huffed, looking away to the passing stalls. More looks of fear and disgust- some even hatred glared at them. He hated it. He growled again, a deep rumbling abbreviating his chest '_Won't do anything my ass…;_ he mentally snarled sending his own predatory glare towards the humans.

They carried on the comfort, snarl, glare cycle all the way to the training ground where Isupu sighed in relief, plopping to the ground as he realised how exhausting the trip had been. He had never been to the village before and thanks the lords for that. He hated it. There was only glaring and disgusted looks and avoidment for his poor Naruto there. He swore the only reason they weren't upright beating him was because of his presence. That made him angry and nervous, what will happen if he couldn't be there?

It isn't a good place for him to be and if he didn't know any better he'd take him away to live in the forest with him, but he knew of the dangers of the wild. It was no place for a human to be even if he was protected by many animals of the forest. Predators, like wolves wouldn't second think making Naruto their next meal. He really couldn't escape

Isupu whined, dragging himself to Naruto's side under a large tree. It heavily smelled of him and two other people. Probably the main place him and his "team" were during the day. Naruto told him about his team and what he does in the human village but he didn't understand. Why were the humans fighting between themselves? Perhaps for territory or a mate? No, that couldn't be. The territories are marked and females are given. Naruto had explained it was about something like "pride" or "suspicion" yet these terms were unfamiliar to him. Why risk an entire population for something as useless as pride? They make war out of suspicion and theories? God, humans were worse than he thought.

Isupu shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking about these things. He should be protecting his friend. He was a summon now so it was his responsibility to govern him- not that he wasn't going to anyway.

Isupu lowered his head so it rested on his paws and closed his eyes instinctively wrapping Naruto in his protective tails _'I'll protect you…' _he promised

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Naruto POV:**

Naruto smiled down at his friend, snuggling into the tailed embrace. He could tell that Isupu had been stressed all day. Too many soothing words were spoken, too many glares were shown. He didn't blame Isupu for acting like that. When he was a child he would talk to Isupu about all his troubles, all the terrorizing nightmares, all the pain he felt, all the tears he cried, the terror, the hate, and god the torment. He vented it to his friend. It became a part of his life.

It was better than cutting

Now he is happier and more confident. He mostly ignored the glares and strived to see the smiles within the crowd. Though, it didn't always work. If you looked really closely you could see

He was shaking

I guess scars are always there. They're never gone. Despite all that training and time away he can never manage to look down the road and see a village. He could only see tormentors, demons that feasted on his pain. A constant reminder that he is imperfect and through it all, all Naruto could do was smile to block it out, though, it was fake.

Naruto sighed, leaning back into his friend. His shaky hands clutch a tail and pulls it against himself. He breathes in, warm and musty. His eyes grow heavy and he falls into a blissful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team seven arrive on the training grounds at the exact time specified. I guess Kakashi learnt not to be late, huh?

"Hey, where's Naruto?" asked Ino looking around the empty training ground. Kakashi sighs falling into a relaxed stance "No traps…"

"I'm sure he is waiting for us" Shino spoke already making his way to the usual meeting tree.

Kakashi nods to Shino and follows them, but something is off. Something… Disturbing?

Kakashi immediately tenses grabbing his students and pushing them behind him protectively to their surprise.

"What's going on?" questioned a worried Ino

"There's a non-human presence by the tree. It's large and the aura just doesn't fit right with the forest animals."

"So what could it be?"

"I'm unsure.."

"Well go check it out!' urged Ino pushing Kakashi forward

"Do you want me to die?" whined Kakashi

"Better you than us" they deadpanned in unison

Kakashi simply pouted before jumping off in its direction with Team 11 following safely behind

"EEK! NARUTO-KUN!" Ino and Shino could hear as they rounded the corner

They turned to see a distraught and pale looking Kakashi frantically moving on the spot and a large, intimidating direwolf asleep with Naruto in its midst.

"Umm…" Ino replied dumbly tilting her head to the unusual scene

"What do you mean "Um"?! Naruto-kun is in danger!" Kakashi exclaimed heatedly pointing the the obviously peaceful slumbering teammate.

"Dog." Shino pointed out before walking to sit by the new arrival

"Oh god we lost Shino too!" gawked Kakashi

"Kakashi-sensei I think he is fine. He's Naruto, if he was in danger he would have done something already, right?" Ino asked, patting Kakashi on the shoulder

Kakashi slouched "I guess you're right, but it doesn't make it any more unbelievable.."

Ino nodded before walking the her teammates

"Now who's going to wake them up?"

Surprisingly Shino raised his hand "I have history with animals" he offered

"Okay, then shoo! Go!" Ino said waving her hand in a dismissive gesture

Shino sighed as he trudged toward the wolf and gently crawled over it to tap Naruto on the shoulder

"Naruto?" Shino said quietly and was relieved by a tired yawn coming from the slumbering blonde

Naruto opened a bleary eye to see his friends looking at him with caution. How long was he out? He groaned, rubbing his dry eyes with his index finger and thumb

"Sorry guys, must have fallen asleep…" Mumbled Naruto moving a heavy tail off of his lap.

"What's with the scary wolf?" asked Kakashi, moving a hand to help Naruto up

"Oh," Naruto said, turning to shake his large companion lightly "Isupu, we have guests"

The direwolf woke with a snarl, opening one glaring eye to see the newcomers, all of them froze at the piercing gaze before shifting their gaze to a care free Naruto

"Is it safe?" Ino asked unsure

"Yea!" Naruto chirped happily rubbing his hands through the shaggy hair on his friends chest "Say hello Isupu, they are friends"

There was silence before a deep rumbly voice came from the beast, caring the poor team

"Different."

(Okay, done! Isupu is officially part of Team 11! Thanks for the views, it really helps inspire me to try harder and release chapters faster! Anyways, thanks for reading!)


	9. Chapter 9- Unpreventable hatred

**Isupu POV:**

Team 11 find themselves infront of the current hokage with their newly recruited member.

Isupu now begrudgingly wore a heavily spiked collar bearing a disgusting konoha symbol, 'yuck' he thought glaring down at it.

His stomach churned as his pride seemed to shrivel away. The humans have branded him. Isupu shook his head, now is not the time to think about himself. Naruto is in the midst of his tormentors and need him more than ever. He shifted his gaze over to his cheery human. It seemed that the one he is in the presence of makes his friend happy, he is good it seems though he still refuses to trust the stranger.

Said person kept sending weary looks over to the beast. It could be from caution or fear- who knows? Yet he could sense the powerful, almost overwhelming aura radiating off the old man. It seemed to request respect and obedience, even if it was suppressed. He is powerful, if he was to attack there would be no way to save his Naruto. He couldn't let that happen.

**Naruto POV:**

Naruto smiled down at his friend, rubbing a comforting hand through his rugged mane as the wolf unconsciously presses himself against Naruto. The beast seemed almost uncertain and panicked, though, that was to be expected. He had never been in the presence of someone so powerful and unfamiliar with only Naruto to compare with.

"Ahem," a elderly voice coughed out breaking the silence "It seems that you are ready for your first team mission? Very well, as Hokage I have to give you the minimum amount of D-rank missions before you are allowed higher ones, no matter how much I would rather not" Hiruzen informed them, going into a whisper for the last few words as Kakashi sent him an understanding look, gaze drifting to the seemingly indifferent Naruto and slightly snarling direwolf

"Here is your first one. I will allow multiple to be completed daily so you should be clear after a few days or so to go for C-ranks. Alright, good luck!" he finalized dismissing the newly assigned team (and wolf) out of the door

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and co. walked down the street towards their assigned mission. The mission was to paint a fence for a local elderly woman- whom Naruto was nervous to meet.

His rational fear that she could be one of his abusers resurfaced and his body shook ever so slightly. The team seemed to notice this as they kept sending worried glances to the blonde, deciding to stay mute as to not set off the fragile boy.

Isupu, on the other hand sent many random snarls and displeased snorts as they walked. Obviously hateful towards the humans if the many glares and gnashing of jaws was anything to go by.

Eventually they made it to the house. It was quaint and small just like any other middle class civilians relaxing Naruto just a bit.

It was often the richer and more posh villagers whom saw him as a threat, a threat that needed to be dealt with and their stuck up attitude resulting in the feeling of responsibility and right to put the 'monster' in its place.

Kakashi stepped forwards first giving a quiet knock on the door inciting a subtle shuffle of movement from the other side.

Soon it opened to reveal an elderly woman, probably within her 60s to 70s in a frilly pink dress obviously too tight for her slightly overweight figure._ Yuck _most the team grimanced to themselves

"Hello there dearies," the woman greeted cheerfully "I assume you are here to complete the mission I sent out? At my old age I can't do the things I normally would, a shame truly" she said, moving aside to let the team in.

Her smile faltered however when she saw Naruto, her eyes narrowing in a glare which Kakashi noticed as he stiffened in alarm, the rest of the team making their way to the garden obliviously

_Oh…_ Naruto frowned and he sunk into himself _she is like them.._

"What is that demon doing here?" she sneered, jabbing a bony finger rudely to the nervous blonde

"Is there a problem?" Kakashi asked, slightly guarded as he made his way to Naruto's side much to Isupu's displeasure.

'

"There is, I want it out! I won't have this beast tainting my beautiful garden with it's gastly hands" she screeched in a quivering voice, most probably struggling to make sound as half of it came out as a croak

"Well ma'am, I am afraid I can't do that. We were assigned this mission as a team an-" Kakashi was cut short as a hand was laid on his shoulder with a light squeeze

Kakashi turned to look at a downtrodden Naruto, his bangs masking his obviously pain filled eyes "I-It's fine Kakashi-kun… She's right, I-I'll just wait out here, okay?" Naruto whispered in a quivering voice as he fiddled with his hands unconsciously

"But Naruto-ku-"

"I said it's fine, Kakashi-kun.. I'll just be out here" Naruto said offering a shaky smile as he retreated to his whining friend

"Well okay… If you say so" mumbled Kakashi giving the scowling woman a small glare before passing her to meet up with the rest of his team

"Good grief, demon" the woman sneered giving a smug and triumphant glare towards the obviously upset boy "and they still let you live? Surprised you weren't shot on sight" she growled slamming the door in Naruto's face

As soon as the woman disappeared Naruto seemed to deflate, slowly sinking to his knees with his arm gripped firmly on Isupu "I guess she's not one, huh?" Naruto mumbled sending a weak smile to his whimpering friend

'"_The humans are monsters, Naruto-kun. I don't understand why you don't leave. Why stay and protect them when they will never be grateful for it?"_

"I have precious people here, Isupu. I can't leave them. Some are already seen as 'demon lovers' and treated unequal. What type of person would I be to abandon them for all they have done for me?" Naruto stated, rubbing a hand through the direwolves soft mane "now let's go get something to eat, shall we?"

The wolf just snorted before following his master towards the town centre though a worry still clouded his mind

'_You shouldn't be that forgiving, you are in great danger here Naruto-kun and soon you will see what type of monsters humans truly are...''_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kakashi POV:**

Kakashi made his way towards the back garden, his mood now displeased and upset. Slowly he trudged towards the remaining team as he seated himself down on an unoccupied garden chair, his hands massaging his temples as he vented his frustrations.

"Where's Naruto-kun?" Ino asked, lowering her paint roller to the paint bucket as rolling it in it. Pressing it on the fence post she dragged down, a glistening white streak in its wake

_So beautiful, so pure. Something someone like you shouldn't deserve _Kakashi scowled bringing his memory back to the appalling crow of a woman

"He couldn't be here with us on this mission, he had..Um.." Kakashi paused, these children were not aware of his burden or how others saw him, though he did have a sneaking suspicion that they were aware of the adults hate for his poor Naruto-kun. He shouldn't tell them. So much could go wrong "Ah.. He had… Other matters to attend to" he hesitantly explained, his voice unsure and oddly indecisive

However, the kids did not buy it "Oh, and what was that?" Shino prodded, lazily coating the fence with white paint

"It's classified" Kakashi said. Well, that was true. To reveal his secret is to break a S-class secret and he wanted to keep his head for a bit longer

"Mhm.." they hummed disbelievingly, returning to their work

Kakashi let out a sigh in relief before slouching in his chair, his mind drifting off to the distraught blonde whom he imagined weaving through the streets, most probably finding something, anything to take his mind off of things

And that was exactly what he was doing

**Naruto POV:**

Naruto made his way through the streets with his direwolf companion following silently behind him. Isupu was quiet, probably in a sulky mood as he himself trudged quietly on. Eventually they made it to a very familiar armory store.

_Tenten.._ He thought reminiscently

The door opened with a jingle is it nudged a bell utop it

"Welcome!" an warm voice greeted from behind the counter to the left of him.

He swept his gaze around the shop. Kunai, shuriken, smoke bombs, explosive tags, all basic shinobi supplies laid out neatly, organised within their prices and qualities respectively.

Naruto slowly approached the counter, resting an arm on it to lean over and see the speaker

He was an older man with small grey hairs mixed in with his chocolate blonde locks, his hazel brown eyes slanted and focused on the object his hardworked hands fumbled with

"Need some help with that, old man?" he asked, a small smile playing on his lips

"Ah yes, that would be-" he stopped in shock at the familiar face infront of him. God knows how long it had been, years and years he was sure.

"N-Naruto-kun" he stuttered, his face pulling into a full blown grin "How's it been my friend! It's been a long time!" he greeted joyously, pulling Naruto over the counter to give him a friendly noogie

"A-Ah! It's been good Ten-san" he greeted pulling his head free of the lock "what's that you're working on?" he asked gesturing to he disassembled contraption

"Oh! This is my finest piece, observe!" he announced lifting the object and placing it in his arm whilst folding dangling straps over it to keep it stable "This is my kunai launcher, I am yet to name it"

"Oh? What does it do?" Naruto asked, a twinkle of interest and awe in his eyes causing Mr. Ten to beam in triumph, not often are people interested in his work. Suddenly his clenched his hand causing the contraption to click then shoot an object forward, propelled by three metal rods and elastic-y string (which he assumed to be rubber)

"It's released like a bow and launches any small ranged weapon forwards with great force, at the bottom is a dial you can use to adjust the speeds, just in case you want a knockout instead of a kill" he boasted proudly, brandishing his new invention

"Very impressive Mr. Ten" Naruto clapped a joyous smile adorning his face

"Thanks." he smiled, placing down the item and retrieving a screwdriver from his tool belt "so friend, what brought you here?"

"Ah, well…" Naruto said, whistling as a large direwolf came into view making Mr. Ten drop his weapons in shock at the incredible beast "N-Naruto, what the hell is that?"

"_I am a him and not a that, human" _the beast snarled, again much to his shock "_as for what I am. I am a direwolf loyal to my master and friend Naruto-kun. You may refer to me as Isupu, my name gifted to me from him"_ he stated threatenly yet affectionately as he nuzzled Naruto hand inciting a chuckle and rub

"D-Did i-" Isupu growled "_Isupu_ just talk?"

Naruto nodded joyfully, he enjoyed these types of reactions. Finding them hilarious to him as well as Isupu himself

"Yes! I had made a contract with him a while back and now he is my summon. My reasoning for me bringing him here is I wanted to grant him armor, as he is now my personal guard" Naruto said proudly, scratching the blissful direwolf behind the ears

"I-I see. And how would you like it? Light or heavy? What material? Colour? Any designs?" he listed off too fast for Naruto to comprehend

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down the Mr. Ten, surprise me. Would you like a proto of him? Could help for reference. I really want it to sparkle, you know? Like, pop out!" he said, emphasising the 'pop out' with a burst of his hands, an imaginative look adorning his dazed face

"Okay, pal" Mr. Ten chuckled "I think I can do that. Just give me a couple weeks, we can talk money later. Can't give it to you for free you know, I'm a man of business" he said thumping his chest with a closed fist

Naruto chuckled "I am aware. I'll talk to you then, kay? Oh, and say 'hi' to Tenten for me will you, haven't seen her for a long time. Maybe we can catch up?" he said exiting through the front door as the bell rang with a familiar jingle

"Will do Naruto-kun!" He called "God… This will talk some time…"

Little did he know he had brightened up Naruto's day substantially

(Okay, finished my new chapter. Read some really good fanfictions for motivation. Shoutout to RexTheMighty- The Silent Alpha! I really liked your fic! Anyways, I have two questions for you:

1- What would you like Isupu's armor to be like and should he discover more direwolves and make them summons?

2- Would you like my take on the land of waves mission or no? And if so should they encounter and Haku (I definitely want them to know Naruto and maybe team up with them/ form an alliance)

Thanks! I'll start writing in two days so I can get votes in, you can vote in reviews since polls are garbage, see ya!)


	10. BREAK- Here's some poems I created!

**Make it stop**

Make it stop

It hurts so much

Do something please

I feel his touch

I close my eyes

I see his face

I hear your words

Feel his embrace

I cannot stand it

Hear his laugh

I cannot bear it

Torn in half

Your loving eyes

His piercing stare

You look at me

I feel his glare

It's you I want

But I see him

Please make it stop

Don't let him win

I try and try

To clear my head

I want your voice

Hear his instead

I did not want him

You're here, he's not

I still can feel him

Make it stop...

**Timber moon**

Timber moon

I must be weary

You'll come here soon

The dark is scary

Your putrid love

Your haunting face

Let me be

Your foul embrace

Your scaly arms

Capture my skin

I try fight back

But never win

I am sorry

For what i've done

It's too late

No time for fun

The timber moon

A glowing orb

I face it soon

A piercing sword

It shines so bright

I never will

My longing sight

Its gaze hold nill

Give me a chance

And I just might

Break the chain

That bound my fright

But I hold back

I must refrain

For all you've done

It's all the same

Hear my woes

My loving one

Oh timber moon

You have won...

**Spider**

A creepy crawly

Eight arm and eyes

I try to crush it

It never dies

Its hairy torso

Its protruding legs

It's segmented body

It's oval head

It scuttles faster

Along its web

A bug caught in it

I'm sure It dead

I see it moving

Or maybe not

Bodies around it

I smell their rot

The spider approached

Its fangs beared out

All this happening

Upon my shelf

It's gonna kill it

End its life

One foul bite

It's lethal strike

It's wrapped in web now

A bounding sink

White and glistening

Like full cream milk

And as I watch this

On my bed

What would happen

If it was me instead?

**For flowers in spring**

Colours surround it

In open spring

A beautiful flower

A striking thing

It offers pollen

To passing bees

Fragile and gorgeous

Like tapestries

For their are thousands

Left and right

Wandering snails

Take a bite

The holes are pretty

Like sunray beams

Quite fitting

Oh precious things

I pick a blue one

An entrancing sight

I think I may

I think I might

I bring it over

To my light

My shining star

In endless night

I hold it out

As I drop down

My blue gaze

Trapped with brown

"I love you so"

I say my woe

And she accepts

And then I know

The flowers blessed be

Like the gaze of christ

A shame one day

It'll all be ice...


	11. Chapter 10- A new side mission?

**Sasuke POV:**

These missions were pathetic. Mere chores excused for "training". I'd say its just a hoax to get work off of the civilians backs, someone of my stature shouldn't have to do such mesely things.

Yet I had completed thirty. My team pawns to my ultimate goal, killing my brother. Despite myself I still get night terrors, glimpses of reliving- I sleep little because of them.

The death of him will be suitable revenge, yet I am not quite ready. I am weak as is with pride being the only thing keeping me on my feet. I act spoilt, yes, but it is necessary to the progression of my plan

In my present predicament of being the last "loyal" Uchiha alive I have sources at my beck and call- a suitable subordinance for one such as myself.

I have come far, it seems. Yet I have a challenge. A newcomer, Naruto, If I remember correctly rivals my power. This shouldn't be, I have unconsciously pledged my rivalry with the blonde, he would be a good milestone to compare myself with

Yet there seems to be a problem, from what I gather Naruto is against violence, peaceful if I didn't know better. Though he had spilt blood, maybe even taken a life. I could see it in his eyes

He is that of my brother, a killer.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the creak of the door. My team looked at me inquisitively, ah, I must have been lost in thought.

Speak of the devil, Naruto and his team enter the room. The genins each slightly scruffy in effort. Ino and Naruto seemed to have cuts, thin bleeding lines littering their arms. My gaze shifted over to Shino who wielded a demon, Tora.

I shuddered, it was not a fun mission. I brought my attention back to the hokage. He seemed relieved almost.

"Ah, so you got her?" he asked, his voice joyous yet stressed

Kakashi nodded, handing the savage beast to Madam Shijimi where she thanked them and quickly vacated the room

"Team 11 had completed our last mission. I humbly request a C-rank"

The hokage nodded, shifting his gaze over to my team "I have a C-rank mission available. However, this is difficult for what it is. I will make this a joined mission"

I snorted, so this was why he delayed our progression. This is an inconvenience, though, it may prove beneficial. Now I could be around Naruto, this is a great opportunity. Leeching his training regimen and getting a rough view on his skill will help greatly

Naruto and co. seemed pleased, both himself and Kiba making small talk while the girls were, to what I assume, gossiping

I grunted, turning to make my leave. Not that they'll notice, nobody does

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**General POV:**

A beam of golden sunlight shone down on blonde hair. It glistened; pure, perfect. A shame it could only been seen that way by few. Others may see it as a darkness blocking purity from reaching its final destination, tragic truly.

The mission tasked was simple yet dangerous. An exhilarating fear coursing through their bodies, they had not experienced this before. The adrenaline of adventure and discovery. It seemed to quench whatever was waiting dormant inside them.

They stood outside the Konoha gate, awaiting the arrival of a guide. The bandit camp was amongst the mountains, an encampment shadowed by the winter scape. Naruto was excited, exhilarated.

Now is the perfect opportunity to escape for a while, though he had only just returned some years ago he hated it- admittedly, a bit less thanks to new developments.

"Hey, Naruto" Ino said, hopping to stand beside him. He gave a small wave and a smile, his gaze wandering back to the outside

"You're excited I see" Ino commented, she seemed to want conversation. Very well, Naruto will abide by that

"I am. It's a great opportunity, you know?"

"Mm, it is. What do you think it will be like?"

"Dangerous, I assume. I can't imagine it going exactly as planned"

Ino cocked her head at this "Oh? Why?"

"Things can go wrong, events unplanned. Nothing can be exact"

"Very wise" Ino chuckled, giving a playful elbow to his side

Naruto barked a laugh, shoving Ino lightly off him "I have experience, remember?"

"Oh right. What did you do when you were gone anyways?"

"Training, I had a master someway by the land of waves"

She nodded, breaking eye contact to watch her grouping team "Will you ever tell us?"

"Maybe later, Ino" Naruto said, kicking the dirt below his feet

Ino seemed to accept this as she wandered off, adament on talking to the ever quiet Shino

t

"I take it you are ready?" the arriving Kakashi said

Naruto nodded, pulling out a sealing scroll "I have all I need here"

Kakashi pulled out his own "Me too. Our guide will be here in five, be ready"

"I will"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trike was tiring. The mountains carving a difficult and labouring path they follow. Their guide, Introduced as Mukatte, treading lightly on. Throughout the trip small talk was shared, not much interesting with topics like family and friends though Sasuke understandably kept quiet.

Eventually they made it to an off cliff, their path at a sudden halt

"W-What should w-we do?" Hinata stuttered, leaning over the side to get a view of the drop. She squealed, launching herself into Kiba's surprised embrace. It was high, _very_ high

"We scale it, of course" the guide laughed, pulling out a few sets of climbing equipment

"Nani!?" Kiba shouted in disbelief "We can't do that! What if it snaps?!"

"It's fine! I've done this over a hundred times, all it takes is good balance and strong arms" Mukatte boasted proudly, unsheathing his own climbing gear

Kakashi sighed "Does anyone know tree walking yet?"

"You mean the thing Naruto talked about in class?"

Naruto nodded "Yea, it'll be useful for situations like this" 

"I-I did.." Hinata said, timidly raising her hand to which Sasuke and Shino followed

"Nani? You learnt it?" Ino said, looking at Shino incredulously

"Indeed. It seemed beneficial so I inquired about it"

"Can't have my rival exceeding me…" Sasuke mumbled to himself brooding

Both Ino and Kiba slouched in dread as they hastily took a set of gear

"Should we get going?" the guide asked, already impressively scaling the mountain range

"Fine…" Kiba muttered

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat by the campfire, enjoying the little heat it offered against the cool night. They had stopped to camp, the breeze becoming too ravaging for them to safely travel

The others had tucked in for the night, they had to conserve the energy they had spent for tomorrow.

Naruto sighed, gazing at the blaring moon, though, he did care for it. Throughout the sky lay stars, small specks within the infinite black. They were a reminder of himself, seeming so small and one of many- yet, if you were there you could see they were a harbourer of great things.

He shook his head, his mind was wandering again. Stretching, he stood. He needed to walk, to think over some things.

A cave appeared on an outcrop a small ways from the path. Naruto groaned, entering the cave. The rain had begun to pelt him someway through his walk

The cave was small and dank, it smelt stale and musky like a gravel swamp (not that he's ever smelt that). The constant sound of dripping clued to holes and plots, there was probably a water source further through.

Naruto sat on a rocky outcrop stray on the left of the cave, leaning against the rough wall. It was surprisingly comfortable, well, better than what he has experienced before.

Hustling down inside his fur lined cloak he closed his eyes and before he knew it he was asleep

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was an unfamiliar odor. Naruto's "danger signals" were ringing, it was hostile. Slowly Naruto moved his hand down to his weapons belt, gripping the hilt of a kunai.

There was a shuffle, quiet and near followed by the unmistakable unsheathing of metal. Naruto lay prone, almost unmoving as he peeked open an eye. A figure masked in darkness was just visible two meters or so away

Their body was slender and curved, that of a girl. But what was a girl doing here? Perhaps _he_ sent an assassin after him, or a bandit had followed them- though he doubted that. The figure moved closer, stealthily. He could tell the person was well trained, but not on the level of a jounin quite yet.

They had failed to double check or ensure that their target was asleep, and that was their downfall

Suddenly Naruto sprung into action, pouncing towards the armed stranger in an attempt to disarm her. She tumbled away in shock, slashing at the air in front of him. Naruto ducked, sweeping a leg under her, however she jumped away landing further in the cave

It was complete darkness, how he had to rely on his other senses. Luckily it was heightened, one thing that damned fox seemed to benefit him with. Slowly he inched towards the figure with his kunai drawn in front of him. The figure was frantic, her head swiveling from side to side alertly.

Naruto dashed in, slicing a deep gash into her arm. She shrieked in pain as she pivoted his way slashing in his general direction. Naruto rushed a hand forward, clutching her wrist and giving it a cruel tug, lurching her forward.

She gasped, yanking her arm back only to find it was locked in his steel grip. Quickly she used her other hand to grab the knife and make a cut at his hand.

Naruto released her, hissing in pain as he held his hand close to him. "Fine then, do it the hard way" Naruto muttered as he rushed through hand signs "**Unique jutsu: Crystal fall!"**

Suddenly hundreds of small pink crystals formed over head, raining down on her at startling speeds. **"Ice release: Frost spears!" **she called as shards of glass countered his attack

Naruto growled, crouching low to the ground as he launched himself forward. He tackled to girl sending them both tumbling into a wall of jagged rock.

"Ack!" she choked, blood spurting from her mouth. A rock had penetrated her, its sharp edge sunken deep into her side. Hastily, Naruto ripped her from the dangerous embrace causing her to scream in pain. He put a hand over her mouth silencing her as he dragged her towards the cave entrance.

Now he could see her: She was pretty, very feminine yet refined. An attire of all black to disguise herself in the darkness. The thing that caught her attention, however, was the large hole along her side.

Shaking his head, he put a knife to her throat "Who are you and who sent you here?" he demanded to the suffering girl

"I'm H-Haku.. N-N-No one sent me, I-It's just me…" he croaked, another spurt of blood making its way out of her mouth

"Why did you attack me?"

"I-I need your s-s-supplies.. Need… Help… R-Resources… P-Please, I need h-help…."

Raising an eyebrow her unsheathed his knife, propping her against the rock. Not like she can do anything in her current state. Hastily he begun to apply medical jutsu to her wound tp both her and his shock

"W-Why are you helping me…?" she questioned, a hopeful yet suspiciou tone lancing her voice

"I don't kill unnecessarily and I want answers" he reasoned, his eyes focused on the rapidly healing wound

"Let's start, shall we? What is your name?"

"H-Haku…."

"Where are you from?"

"T-The land of w-water…"

"Why are you here now?"

"..." she didn't answer, instead looking away

"Don't avoid the answer. You said you needed help, maybe it can help me"

Hesitantly she spoke "W-We were attacked, ambushed. T-They took m-my master, I-I'm trying to save hi-"

"By robbing people?" he cut off

"N-No… I needed supplies, p-people know who I a-a-am, they won't h-h-help me…"

"So you steal."

"I-It's the only way.."

"Very well, who is your master?"

"... Z-Zabuza-sama…"

This shocked Naruto "You work for Momochi Zabuza? One of the seven swordsman?"

"Y-Yes…"

Naruto let out a laugh, shocking the poor girl "I know him, had encountered his a couple times in his travels. I have never seem you with him though.."

"I-I left for missions often… a-and you know Z-Zabuza-sama?"

"Yes, we spared a couple of times, we weren't 'friends' per say but we got along, stayed out of eachothers business.." 

"Oh…" Haku said, this was a great opportunity. He could help her. "W-Will you help me?" she asked in a hopeful voice

Naruto put on a thinking posture. Currently he had a mission, an escort specifically. The camp was said to be around the land of waves, maybe he can break off them for a while

"Where is Zabuza-san? Any co-ordinates?"

"N-No.. It was s-said that they are camping around wave…"

This was good, a coincidence actually "And who are 'they'?"

"Aoi, a rival of Zabuza-samas…"

"I see, well you're in luck. It just so happens we are taking out a bandit encampment around the area. I can help"

"R-Really?!" Haku asked in shock, this was great! Incredible!

"Yes. Now, I better get you healed up"

Haku sighed in relief, letting Naruto's gentle hands tend to her wounds. Finally, Help.

I'm coming, Zabuza-sama..


End file.
